


I Don’t Know What You’re Talking About, Officer

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Sometimes things get a little too heated on set, and sometimes that sets up an extraordinary scene.~





	I Don’t Know What You’re Talking About, Officer

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> I said I would do this a long time ago and look! I finally actually had time to write. This is a roleplay situation rather than Zen being an actual cop, since that was a bit easier to find a scenario to fit. I feel a bit rusty with smut right now since it’s been a while, but hopefully this is still enjoyable. Contains: roleplay, strong dom/sub themes, semi-public sex, a two way mirror, rough oral, teasing, edging, and light bondage.

Zen huffed in mild annoyance, removing his cap and setting it on the plain, wooden table in front of him as you watched the director explain something to him in an animated display of arm flailing. You couldn’t hear what he was saying over the noise of everything else happening around you on set, but you could see your boyfriend’s brows knit together as he nodded while the director spoke.

He looked strapping in his uniform, he was playing a police officer in a film. It was a somewhat minor role, but he hoped it would be  _the role_ that helped set off his career to a bigger audience. You couldn’t help but let your eyes wander up and down the ensemble. It was a standard looking uniform, black slacks, a blue button-down shirt, a cap with a badge on it… And a pair of handcuffs dangling from his utility belt.

You glanced at your phone, the time telling you that shooting for the day was nearly over. Zen had told you that there was a meeting after the shoot today so everything would wrap up much earlier, it wasn’t uncommon for the staff to be running around fixing things well into the night. You didn’t tell him you were planning on coming to see him, you waited with a thrill to see the expression on his face when you were able to reveal yourself to him.

The director called for quiet on the set, and the scene was shot once more. In this scene Zen was questioning a suspect of attempted murder, he was playing a bad cop role. Or that’s what he was  _supposed_ to be playing, he seemed a bit stiff and unsure to you. You expected that they had been working on this scene a lot and Zen was getting frustrated at himself that he couldn’t make it as perfect as he, and the director, wanted it to be and that his frustration was a big factor in why he couldn’t get the emotions out right.

“Zen, you have to work on this, we don’t have time to do another take but we’re starting with this tomorrow morning. Rest up and really study the part you need to play.” The director spoke from his chair, his status clear by how high above he was from everything around him.

“Of course, sir.” Zen called back to him, then picked up his cap. He twirled it around in his hand as he glared at the wall. You could tell how stressed he was, his nervous tick for playing with things when he was anxious making it apparent.

You weaved your way through the crowd of staff as they started to work on getting everything cleaned up for the day, slowly inching towards Zen as you intended to make the most of this surprise. “You did great today, Zen~!” You chirped, wrapping your arms around him as the stunned actor let his cap fall from his hand to the floor.

He looked at you with a bewildered expression for a moment, but it soon melted into a smile. “Oh, babe, I didn’t know you were here!” Zen turned towards you, his arms encircling you into a strong hug. You felt through his uniform that his shoulders were still stiff with nerves.

“Are you surprised?” You asked, rubbing his back with the heel of one of your hands as the tension slowly left his body.

“Yes,” Zen responded, then rested his forehead on your shoulder and continued speaking in a softer voice. “I’m glad you chose today to come see me, I really needed it.” Zen had gotten a lot better at telling you when he was having problems lately. He used to only want to talk about your problems and help you, keeping his own problems locked away and taking on the confident persona he often displayed.

You thought for a moment, then smiled excitedly when an idea popped into your head. “Can I help you rehearse?”

Zen blinked a few times, looking down at you and chuckling lightly at the childlike gleam in your eyes. “If the director doesn’t have any issue with us staying here, I don’t think it’ll be a problem.” He leaned in to press a lingering kiss to your forehead. “I’ll go ask him.”

You watched Zen as he walked towards the director’s chair, your eyes drawn to how nice the pants made his ass look. You couldn’t hear what Zen said to him but by the look of happiness on his face when he turned back towards you, you assumed that he had gotten an ok.

“We’re cleared to stay, babe.” Zen spoke as he leaned over to pick his cap up off the floor, then adjusted it over his ponytail. “I need to perfect delivery over the lines, so just say whatever you’d like as a criminal.” He motioned to the chair, which you quickly sat on.

Your eyes widened when you heard a click and felt cool metal on one of your wrists. “Points for believability?” You smirked at Zen when you realized he’d cuffed one of your wrists to the arm of the chair.

“Anything to help me get better, Princess~” Zen teased, the pet name he used made a blush light up on your face.

“Now,” His voice serious once again, Zen continued. “Tell me, why did you try to kill that man?” He leaned onto the table, glaring at you with a cold look. You couldn’t help the tingles that shot up your spine as he surveyed you in such an intense way.

You sniffed and made hard eye contact with him. “ _I don’t know what you’re talking about, officer._ ” The tension between the pair of you rose, you could almost see electricity tingling between you.

“I think you know  _exactly_ what I’m talking about.” Zen loomed over you, then knelt to peer into your eyes. You could feel his warm breath on your face. “Admit it, you tried to kill him.”

Zen’s closeness to you made your nerves stand on end, you mentally cursed yourself for thinking about how you’d  _really_ like to screw him right now. You were supposed to be helping him practice, not thinking about how nice he’d look if he took out his dick. “ _Fuck_  you.” You growled, emphasizing a certain word without fully meaning to.

Zen’s acting mask fell for less than a second, the same lust you felt for him taking over the coolness he tried to keep in his gaze. “What was that?” He grabbed your chin, yanking it as he stood up fully so you had to hold his stare.

“Fuck you.” You repeated, a scathing edge as you couldn’t help but smirk at him and reach out with your uncuffed hand to grab his belt and make him step closer to you.

“If that’s what you really want, I can make you confess the hard way.” Zen glanced around briefly, once he was sure that there was nobody within sight of the pair of you he slowly reached for his zipper.

Your hand dropped away from Zen as he undid his pants, your eyes glittering as he pulled out his member and started to stroke it. “Do you really think this will make me confess to anything?” You growled, holding back a whimper as his dripping cock neared your face.

“You’re going to confess.” Zen’s cold, demanding voice rung overhead, his grip on your chin falling away as he reached for his other pair of handcuffs. Once your other wrist was cuffed and he was satisfied with his hardness, he stood over the chair, angling his hips towards you so his head was pressed against your lips. “Suck it.”

“Did you  _really_ think I’d do that?” You snorted, turning your face away. The feeling of his precum leaking over your cheek made you want to squirm, but you didn’t want to drop your criminal guise.

Zen growled, grabbing your chin again and making you face his cock. “You  _will_ suck it.” He wrenched at your jaw until you opened your mouth, smirking slightly at how little effort it took to get you to open, then slid his head between your waiting lips. “Want to confess yet? Think you can do it around my cock?”

You squirmed, feeling yourself heat up as Zen teased you. Your tongue swirled around his tip as he gave a few shallow thrusts. You tried to speak around his cock, wanting to tell him that you’d still never confess, but it just came out as garbled nonsense.

“That doesn’t sound like a confession…” Zen sneered, sinking his length into your mouth until he got it as far into your mouth as possible. Then he started to thrust.  _Hard._

Zen’s cock bobbing in your throat made your eyes water and roll back in your skull, the forceful thrusting making you gag and splutter as he took complete control of you. His fingers knotted in your hair as he held your head still so you couldn’t turn away.

“ _Ahh Fuck-_  How about you confess now?” Zen pulled back slightly, the tip of his cock still between your lips. The salty precum pooled over your tongue and you instinctively twirled your tongue around to catch more of it. Zen’s cock throbbed in your mouth, which made you smirk up at him as you still didn’t plan on saying a word.

He started to thrust shallowly again, your tongue pressing against the underside of his member. “You better drink it all.” Zen warned, then shoved himself fully into your mouth again.

Zen didn’t thrust himself this time, instead choosing to guide your head over his cock. You stared up into his eyes as you sucked him off, the pleasured smirk on his face slowly falling to him biting his lip as he got closer. “Princess…~” He groaned, his thought of practicing for a role escaping his mind as your lips felt too good to think of  _anything_ else.

You mewled around his member, tugging on the cuffs that kept your wrists attached to the chair as you tried to get more of him into your mouth. His thrusting started up again, knocking your head against the back of the chair again as he propped a leg up over the chair to angle himself to get deeper.

He emptied himself, his strings of cum dribbling on your chin as he pulled himself fully out of your mouth. “Want to confess?” Zen panted, his eyes glittering as you gasped and coughed.

“Never…” You wheezed, licking your bottom lip as Zen released you from one pair of cuffs, then took the second one and cuffed your wrists behind your back.

“If you insist, we can  _really_ do this the hard way.” Zen guided you around the table then pressed you against the mirror on one wall of the room. “This is two way mirror, the other interrogators will be able to see exactly what faces you’re making. See you  _completely_ exposed.” Zen growled in your ear as his hands slipped up the front of your shirt, groping you as he grinded his cock to semi-hardness between your thighs.

You could feel the pressure against your clit through your thin pants, squirming as Zen continued to slowly torment your already wet heat. “You’d get caught too.” You huffed, shivering as Zen tugged the front of your shirt open and shoved your bra out of the way so he could pinch your nipples and roll them between his fingers.

“But they’ll see so much more of  _you_ , Princess~” Zen cooed, burying his face in your neck and sucking deeply on your skin. His cap toppled off his head, smacking against the glass then falling next to you. There was a brief fear that you’d  _actually_ get caught by someone who was still cleaning up, but Zen quickly brought your attention elsewhere when his fingers slipped past your waistband.

One of his fingers cruelly circled your clit as you panted and rolled your hips, your cheek pressed against the glass as Zen leaned more of his weight on you. “Do you want to cum?” He hissed his question, nipping on your earlobe as you moaned softly in response. “You have to admit that you tried to kill that man then.”

“I’ll never  _fuck~!_ ” You cursed softly when Zen decided to squeeze your twitching clit in his fingers before you could get the words out.

Zen hummed, his fingers digging into the mounds on your chest as he roughly fondled them. “What was that~?”

You groaned, your willingness to play your role failing you as he teased you, his fingers slipping inside you briefly made you tense up. “ _Ah~_ Yes I tried to kill him!” You finally admitted your criminal acts, quivering as Zen pulled his fingers away then tugged your pants down to your knees.

“Good girl~” Zen rubbed the prominent wet spot on your panties, then slid them down as well.

You caught a glimpse of his disheveled appearance in the mirror, his blushed face, his shirt wrinkled, and stains of his own cum on the legs of his pants. He met your eyes in the reflection, his trademark smirk appearing again as he tugged his pants down slightly, his cock already dripping and ready after such a short time.

He pressed against you, his length rubbing your folds as he gathered your wetness to lubricate himself. “Do you want me to fuck  _you_?” Zen asked, mimicking your voice when you’d said ‘fuck you’ to him earlier.

“ _Yes!_ ” You grunted, rolling your hips impatiently as Zen chuckled.

Zen’s cock slowly got swallowed by your heat, you moaned louder as he started to thrust. The power of his hips slamming against yours drove you further into the mirror. The cuffs pinched the skin of your wrists and dug into your back, the slight pain intensifying everything else you felt.

Teeth bit into your neck, making you cry out. You were unable to muffle your noises, knowing if  _anyone_ happened to hear you they’d know exactly what was happening. But you didn’t care, and Zen didn’t either. He just wanted to fuck you until you couldn’t stand.

Your breaths fogged up the reflection, even though you could barely see it anymore due to the tears budding in the corners of your eyes. “ _Zen…!_ ” You gasped, straining as he hit a certain place inside you that made you see stars. “ _There!_ ”

Zen smirked into your neck, which he was still busy marring with hickeys and bite marks. “Should I really let a criminal like you cum?” He mused, slowing his thrusts as he yanked your head back by your hair. “Do you think I should?”

You tried to nod, quivering as his cock brushed against your g-spot without stimulating you enough to get you over the edge. “ _Yes,_ p-please!” It took you a few tries to get the words out, when you did you were immediately pressed up into the glass with Zen’s member buried inside you.

“ _Cum_.” Zen grunted, one of his palms bracing against the window as the other went between your legs to attack your clit.

The stimulation made quick work of you, thrusting you over the edge and making you a quivering mess in Zen’s strong arms. His thrusts continued until he had released inside you. It didn’t take him long, the sounds of your moans and begging making it harder for him to hold back than it usually was.

Zen let you collapse backwards against his chest when he got you off the mirror. “Are you alright, babe?” He asked, rubbing your wrists after he’d freed them from the cuffs.

“Yes…” You replied softly, although you knew you’d be sore for a while and probably wouldn’t be able to walk back to your car to drive home.

Zen’s eyes flashed around as he fixed up both of your appearances as best he could, although you both would’ve looked like you were up to something if anyone looked too closely. Zen didn’t take into account that he’d have to get both of you out of the building without fail when everything started, but there wasn’t time to be worried about that now.

He helped you stand, putting an arm around your waist as he steadied you. From your glazed look, Zen knew he wouldn’t be able to get you far. And that it  _definitely_  wasn’t safe to send you home. He smoothed your hair back as you leaned into his side, a loving smile on his lips as he spoke.

“Want to rent a hotel room with a cop?”


End file.
